


Brothers scarred

by da34amadeo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Poor fellas they didnt know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: Loki and Thor love each other just a little to much.





	Brothers scarred

Loki has a habit of crawling into his bigger brothers bed in the dark hours of the night when he wakes frightened and lonely.  
More than once Thor rouses to find Loki nestled in his embrace. Dark hair trails behind him on the white pillow his chest rising and falling gently.  
Thor thinks his brother beautiful. Slender and willowy with a wiry strength no one else seemed to notice. That his mind is clever and quick makes him even more appealing.  
He's 15 years old and the girls of their acquaintance are starting to find the dark haired boy rather interesting. Thor agrees . His brother is so different than everyone else he knows. Only their mother shares any similarities with her younger son and that only in temperament.  
It nags at him sometimes. How different Loki is. (Infidelity never entered his mind. Frigga was a more than devoted spouse to Odin and he cannot imagine such a thing.)  
He's watching the slow rise and fall of Loki’s chest. Admiring his pale perfect limbs so still in sleep.Only when they are alone and unobserved is his younger sibling so at peace.  
He brushes one finger down the flesh of Loki shoulder unthinking. It's not until his brother stirs at the touch that he realizes he is aroused. It's not the first time and he knows it's inappropriate.  
They are not younglings any longer but Thor can never bear to send him away. His attraction to his sibling grows stronger each time he wakes to the gentle warmth of Loki’s weight against him. Soft and still and not bristling with irritation.  
Just this once he gives into the temptation and rolls his brother onto his back and bends to brush his lips over Loki's. His mouth is soft and cool and immediately responsive.  
Loki’s eyes flutter open to regard him So wide and green Thor is quickly lost . He kisses him again and again until Loki is giving eager panting breaths and bucking underneath him . “Yes .Please brother. “ he begs open mouthed arching up to press himself tighter against Thors bulk.  
Quick clever fingers scrabble against Thors night clothes. Soon they are pressed skin to skin.Cock to cock. Teeth and nails bite into Thor's shoulders and he leaves his own marks as he rocks against him .Sucking bruises into the curve of Loki's neck.Riding waves of pleasure over and over till they both spill . He is unsure which of them came first he only knows he's blinded by the white hot force of it. This forbidden pleasure in his brothers arms .  
Loki sighs a shuddering breath under him as he releases his sibling from the desperate embrace he's given him.  
“Brother.” Loki whispers limbs still wrapped around Thor desperately. “ “Please . Do not let me go. “ Emotion tarnishes his silver tongue and Thor folds Loki against him. He runs thick fingers through Loki's hair offering reassuranceand comfort. For himself as well .   
They whisper justifications to each other and excuses are made enough to permit them to spend the nights long hours in fevered passion. In the morning they are both scarred and changed by what has come between them. The secret sin. Thor avoids his brothers gaze for a while careful not to be alone with him and relieved when the marks his lovemaking left on Loki's pale skin fade.  
Loki begins to see himself as something even farther apart from those around him . He feels the first thread of dissatisfaction at Odin's favoritism towards his brother begin.  
Both believed they had tainted the other and both believed they were wrong. Not until Loki's true birthright came to light did either of them understand. Too late to prevent further resentment and scars.


End file.
